Sishenbe Kodaku
Sishenbe Kodaku is an OC made by a user by the name of Koa2h. He is the first OC created by this user. 'Appearance' Sishenbe Kodaku *Kodaku wears a black and white suit with messy black hair. He seems to be serious while talking with someone. Kodaku right before fighting *Kodaku turns to his right side while he points an Aether Dagger of Solitude towards the camera with his left arm. Not only does this indicate he is left handed, but it also means he fights back-handed, which makes his style of fighting an interesting one. Kodaku’s Minions *Kodaku’s minions have the same body as him. However, unlike Kodaku, they appear to be ghost-like while still being able to be attacked physically. They also have the exact opposite of Kodaku’s personality, which would be joking. In the picture, a minion is about to fire a beam of solitude. 'Character Data' “Pray for mercy, for your death is in solitude.” ~Sishenbe Kodaku Sishenbe Kodaku has quite a reputation for keeping secrets and stealing. He doesn’t trust anyone but himself, mainly due to his childhood. Kodaku is usually serious when talking to people, and he’s never been seen in a happy state. Kodaku kills those who gets in his way without hesitation. He dislikes those who ask him to join forces without a reason good enough for him. Kodaku works in his lab, with hope of him someday finding the method for fusing all the elements and become capable of anything. Although, he has never succeeded in doing so for the past 15 years of his expirements. While doing so, he wanted to invent a machine that is able to duplicate his DNA and create a copy of himself. He has succeded in replicating himself, but there was one error he overlooked. His DNA was scanned wrong, and thus, creating dark, and jokingly, copies of himself. Shortly after, he was able to gain control of them and used them as partners while working in the lab, but as loyal pawns in fighting. Although he sends in his pawns to fight for him, he is stronger than his clones by a huge amount. He is skilled in speed and his fighting style, which is unusual for people to fight backhanded. Very rarely, he becomes angered if his work was leaked, which in this case, his elemental fusion project. 'Moveset' Sishenbe Kodaku Health: 473,500 (1,185,315 in a max server) Speed: 38 Secret To activate, use Vantas on act 46 and input a certain code next to the Reality Simulator. If the code has been pressed in the right order, the timeline will switch. In this timeline, Xor has never met Kodaku. In the alternate timeline, 5 years ago, Xor has met Kodaku in his lab. You will need to activate this secret before the Xor and Vantas fight begins. *Console: Error: a time paradox has occurred. Switching to an alternate timeline. *Sishenbe Kodaku (SK): Excuse me, who are you and why are you here? *Xor: Greetings, Sishenbe Kodaku. The name is Xor, pleasure to meet you. What I am interested in is your "experiment." *SK: And what exactly are you interested in, Xor? *Xor: Elemental Fus- *SK: Who told you about the experiment? It was meant to be kept secret. *Xor: Best to just lend the project over to me. I can finish this experiment. *SK: I will not easily give up on my one goal. Minions, get him. Rewards: 500K gold and 250K exp *Xor: It's useless, P E A S A N T. Just h- *Xor: I can’t feel his presence anymore. *Xor: interesting. So you aren’t just ordinary after all. After you completed this secret act, you are able to activate another secret act in act 71. To activate this secret act, You will need to use 50'd Xor this time and go on his throne. You will need to do this after Xor's second phase begins and before he is defeated. After that, the timeline will switch once again to Kodaku's second lab, used for an emergency getaway. *Console: Timeline unstable. Alternating to a different timeline. *Xor: I've found you, P E A S A N T. *SK: Impressive. Not much people know about my extra lab. Tell me, even though my reason may be similar, why are you trying to obtain this project? *Xor: It doesn't matter. You won't last long after this anyways. *SK: Well then. I will end your life. It's pathetic, really. I would of let you off easy, but you just had to stalk me and try to steal my lifetime goal numerous times already. *SK: Pray for mercy, for your death shall be in Solitude. Reward: 750K gold and 500K exp *SK: Urgh! *Xor: Interesting, I see. You’ve lasted longer than any of my opponents, far longer. For that, I shall tell you my reason. *Xor: (Then goes on to talk about the reason he has it in DB:X) *Xor: Now, I can’t leave you alive anymore. Any last words? *SK: You May have overwhelmed my power, Xor. *SK: But there’s one thing you’ve made a mistake. *SK: Y O U S H O U L D O F K I L L E D M E W H E N Y O U H A D T H E C H A N C E . . . *'SK disappears from the scene in the blink of an eye' *Xor: Interesting. You still held back on me. *Xor: No matter. You also left your project behind. This is now my project. *Xor: Farewell, Kodaku. May we never meet again. Reward: Sishenbe Kodaku Scrapped Original Storyline Sishenbe Kodaku was planned to be somewhere, with his first appearance somewhere in act 76-80, then possibly his second appearance in acts 83-86. His fight is the same, but his health was going to be lowered. However, because the creator felt that Kodaku bared similarity to Xor, it was then decided to be put in as a secret as he would be too powerful, even for characters like Xor, in the present timeline. 'Trivia' *His name, Sishenbe Kodaku is similar to a Japanese word, Seishinbyo Kodoku, translating to, “Psychotic Loner” which represents both his dark’s side and his life. *He is 5’11 *He is 52 *Kodaku received a lot of criticism by developers of DB:X, thus remade. *Kodaku used to have a scythe and a deagle. However, due to claims of copying Valerie and unusual weapon pairing, he now wields 2 daggers. 'History' *1/28/2019 - Sishenbe Kodaku was added *1/29/2019 - Kodaku’s Scythe was re-colored to red and white instead of green *2/7/2019 - Kodaku’s Info was remade, pictures were removed. *2/12/2019 - Kodaku’s Info was changed a little *2/13/2019 - Kodaku’s images were added and partial dialogue was made. *2/14/2019 - Finished dialogue *2/14/2019 - More music was added and dialogue was changed a little. *2/17/2019 - Removed backstory (that will be replaced), changed moveset and infobox Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Devil Beater